Don't Dissever My Soul
by Lucy2495
Summary: Soul rescues Maka who was kidnapped by Asura. After she is saved, a horrible secret is revealed. Soul and Maka must deal with new, surprising challenges following the death of Asura. In the process, they learn more about themselves, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has helped me through some difficult times. I believe it helped me out of depression a little because it gave me a reason to be happy everyday :) I hope you enjoy this, it has certainly done a lot for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter One

It's been a whole month since she was taken away from him. _What could she be going through?_ A shiver ripped its way down Soul's spine at the thought. But he knew that Asura had picked the wrong girl. Although Maka is small, her bravery and strength is something Lord Death himself admires. Whatever the Keisha could be doing to get information is simply futile. She will never give into the madness, no matter how much torture she has to endure.

Soul quietly made his own breakfast as he continued to worry about his meister's well-being. He and his team have tried dozens of times to save her, but were defeated every time. Not only is Asura much more powerful then all of them put together, he is a master of disguise and tracking him is hell. As Soul sits down in his usual seat he can't help but wonder what today would be like if Maka was still with him. Whether she would be smiling or hitting him with that damn book, he would just be happy to be spending time with her.

Being his meister, Maka was everything to him. When their souls resonated it was like being struck by lightning. They were one of the strongest pairings in the school. With her being gone so long, Soul was beginning to feel incomplete. Soul's chest tightened as he remembered the first day he came home without her. He was completely unaware of what had happened. All he knew was that she had skipped their last three classes; something she would normally never even consider.

As he walked into the house, worried she could be sick, he heard her calling from her room, "Soul! Soul, help me!" But after breaking down the door, he realized no one was there.

"Maka? Maka this isn't funny, what the hell is going on?"

Then he was answered by a smooth, pleased voice, "Maka is gone. She is mine now." This statement was followed by insane, high-pitched laughter.

"...Asura? No!"

Soul expected to hear the voice again, and waited on her bed for about 20 minutes, screaming at the voice to answer him. But he knew he had to do something and ran back to the school to get help. After that everything changed. Lord Death sent his son, Black Star, their weapons, and Soul out right away to rescue the young meister. Her father was pitiful to watch as he sobbed on the floor until Stein forced him to get up and leave. The school went into frenzy as graphic rumors of murder spread through the halls. Soul remained stone-faced and calm as all this occurred around him. He wouldn't lie down and cry like the pathetic Death Scythe, or participate in the ignorant gossip. He had to stay strong for Maka, or she would never be found.

But as the weeks passed Soul continued to lose hope. He began to wonder if he would ever have her back in his life. How much longer will it be before Asura gives up and kills her off? No, he won't let that happen. Today will be the day Asura dies. Soul wouldn't let her slip away from him again. He grabbed the bag he hadn't unpacked since the searches started and left to meet up with the others.

They met at the front steps of the academy; all ready to fight once again. Soul sighed as they all watched him approach. _There they go again. Those damn sympathetic smiles. Like they expect me to start crying. They should know I'm a cool guy; I don't do that._

Tsubaki was the first to greet him, "Hi Soul, I think today is the day."

Soul hesitated as he thought the idea over. They finally know Asura is permanently living at Lady Arachne's castle and they've definitely been getting stronger as a team. He then flashed Tsubaki a charming half-smile, "Yeah, seems like it."

Realizing the attention was getting away from him, Black Star just had to butt in, "Well of course it is! You got ME!"

Soul raised an eyebrow at his friend, "And all those other times were-"

"Just practice! Heh, I swear."

Putting his hands into his pockets, Soul decided to just accept it this time, "Just practice. Sure, whatever. You guys ready to go?"

The team managed to defeat the guards and get into Asura's bedroom. Luckily Lady Arachne was no where to be found. A barrier of madness surrounded itself around them and the fight began. Asura mostly blocked attacks to begin with. The arrogant bastard was just playing with them as always. Soul began to fight until he noticed something in the corner. What he saw was shocking.

It was Maka. She was chained to the wall and wasn't moving. Her clothes were ripped so that she was hardly dressed. She appeared dirty and malnourished. Tears came to his eyes when he saw this but he blinked them away immediately so he could stay focused. While the others were distracting the Keisha, Soul ran to her aid. _Please be alive, please Maka!_

He began to shake her lifeless body, "Maka! Maka wake up, it's me, Soul! Don't be dead, please, I _need _you!"

To his relief she began to move and open her eyes. She then said groggily, "Oh hi Soul..."

"Maka? I'm here to bring you home! Come on, get up!"

Suddenly her eyes shot open as if waking up from a bad dream. "Oh my God, Soul!" She stared at his frightened face and brushed his cheek with her weak little hand. She smiled, "It's really you."

He took her hand and smiled back, relieved, "Yes it's me, let's go home ok?"

"But...Asura."

"The others will hold him off, we-"

"No! We have to kill him now!" She stood up halfway but was pushed back down by the chains restraining her. "Soul, get me out of this, we have to fight."

"Fight? Maka look at you, you can't fight like this!"

She gave him a determined glare, "Well just get me out of these chains and we'll see."

He broke off the chains and helped her to her feet. She wobbled a little at first but soon steadied herself. He then noticed the black and blue bruises on her arms and legs. They looked painful but he had expected more cuts than bruises. She did look pretty thin; maybe he tortured her with food instead of physical harm? But wouldn't pain be more satisfying to something as evil as a Keisha?

"Come on, Soul. Our friends need help."

Soul looked into her piercing green eyes and realized there was no arguing with her. He transformed and they went into the battle together, as if they had never been separated.

The fight was brutal. Kid and Black Star were both unconscious when Maka entered the battle. Kid had managed to give a significant blow to the Keishan before passing out. A sphere of power surged around him, as all three stripes on his head gradually connected. Completely powered up, Kid struck the Keishan, lowering its defenses and leaving Asura in his human state. But he was still much stronger than a normal man. Maka fought her hardest, unconcerned with the pain in her weakened bones. She fought with Soul until even he was knocked out cold. She was alone, but that's how she knew it would be. Broken and bleeding, Maka stood before her tormentor for the last time. But she refused to lose hope. She continued fighting and her strength gave Asura great fear.

This fear is what defeated the Keisha. He could not handle his own emotions and allowed them to take over.

He lost. Maka fell to the ground, weary and close to death. The barrier created by Asura broke and the students were rescued by Stein and Death Scythe. They learned later that Arachne had been killed by Asura himself earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Maka woke up in the nurse's office, lying in a bed surrounded by Stein, her father, and Soul. Soul was sitting in an armchair right by her side watching her closely.

She smiled solemnly at her best friend and gave a quiet, "Hi there."

"Hey Maka, feelin' better?"

"A little sore, but yeah."

Soul can't help but notice the sadness in her voice. When Maka is upset it shows in everything she does no matter how much she tries to hide it. _What did she go through in there?_

"Maka..."

"Yes soul?"

He hesitated, afraid of the answer, and then spit it out, "What did Asura do to you?"

Everyone stared at the nervous Maka, anxious to hear her response.

Maka tensed up, but knew she had to tell them the disgusting truth, "Um well...he-" her voice cracked with emotion and she looked extremely uncomfortable. "I-I, um...Soul...I was-he...raped me." Her voice quieted to almost a whisper as the room stood still with shock. A crash was heard as Spirit fainted and knocked over a bookshelf.

Soul looked right at her, horrified. He seemed frozen in place as he tried to grasp this information. She watched his expression twist from shock to pure, undeniable anger. She had never seen him so upset.

"No...How dare he..." He said through clenched teeth, holding the arm of his chair as if to keep from breaking something. His face was so red and tense he looked as if he would burst.

"It's true..."

"I-Maka..." Soul exhaled slowly and lowered his head, "This is all my fault..."

"No Soul it-"

Stein cut her off. His usual calmness was almost gone. He looked as if the madness had him once again as he demanded, "When did he do this to you?"

Maka took a deep breath and held in her tears as best as she could. "Everyday I was there...um, how long was that?"

"About a _month_," answered Stein, starting to return to his dry and emotionless self. "Nygus, please do a blood test right away."

As the nurse extracted some blood, Maka asked why this was necessary.

Stein sighed but continued to speak in a clear tone, "There is a good chance you could be pregnant. And unfortunately Kishinev babies can be very destructive."

Maka was outraged, "What? Well that won't be a problem because I am _not_ pregnant!" However she was more angry at herself for not even thinking of this obvious possibility herself.

"And how would _you_ know?" His mouth hinted at a smile, he was almost humored by her response.

"I'm just not okay?" Maka glared intensely at her teacher for embarrassing her like this.

"We'll see. You could get lucky..."

Maka glanced at Soul for support. But he just stared at the wall clutching the arm of the chair until his hands turned white.

The nurse returned with the results an hour later. An hour of complete awkward silence with all eyes on the young meister. Except her father, who had been put in the hospital bed beside her as he moaned and cried.

"It's positive," announced Mira delicately.

An obnoxious, high-pitched scream was heard across the room as her father fell off his bed and passed out again.

"That's what I was afraid of," mumbled stein.

Maka's eyes widened and she finally allowed herself to burst into tears. "No, that can't be! No, no, no..."

"I'm afraid it is."

"I can't do this, no, no, this is a dream right? Or a joke?"

"No," he replied frankly, "Now Maka, listen to me...no woman has ever survived giving birth to a Kishinev." "What? No! Soul needs me to make him a Death Scythe!"

Soul turned to her in surprise, "Maka you're worried about me? This is your _life_ we are talking about! Damn it Stein, just get it out of her."

"I can't do that. If I try to perform an abortion the Ishim's natural defenses will kick in and kill Maka...and likely everyone in the room."

Maka wiped her eyes and replied, "So I'm doomed."

"Maybe," Stein eyed Soul suspiciously, "Unless of course, you were active before you were kidnapped..."

"Maka stared at the professor, confused, "Um no, I was a...virgin..."

"Well then I'll try my best to save you but it won't be easy."

Soul got up and headed for the door.

Maka looked up at him, "Where are you going?"

"Back to class." He left and slammed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please ignore the yucky spelling of "Kishin" from the last chapters DX Idk how to revise it so...yeah...Enjoy, review, and eat a cookie! Or a muffin 'cause it's muffin day.**

**Chapter Three**

Soul trudged away, eyes locked on the floor. He bounced right off Lord Death and fell backwards in surprise.

"Whoa, excuse me soul! Hiya, how ya doin'?"

Soul glared up at him, "How do you think?" he growled.

He got back to his feet and tried to pass the reaper who continued to block the way. "I think you'd better come with me..."

Soul was then, to his annoyance, led back into Maka's room.

Maka sighed with relief, "That wasn't long."

Lord death stood in front of Maka's bed and waved with one huge, comical hand. "Hey there Maka, great to see ya, how ya doin'?"

"Oh you know I could be better..." Maka shifted uncomfortably under the covers.

"Yes Stein informed me of your, um, situation. First of all, congratulations!"

Soul practically exploded when he heard this, "CONGRADULATIONS?" What the hell, that thing is going to kill her!"

Lord death, sounding slightly insulted, replied, "No Soul, I don't see this girl dying any time soon. Not only is she strong herself, she has two reapers and the city's best surgeon and meister to help her. I'm not worried one bit."

Soul calmed down but was suspicious and still very worried for the life of his meister. _Would Lord Death lie or is he just too damn positive? _He decided to quietly sit down next to Maka, who still looked bewildered by the day's events. He took her cold, shaking hand and lightly brushed his fingers over it to comfort her.

Lord Death watched this action curiously, and then decided to continue. "But before we discuss this any further, you must both promise not to reveal the father of the baby to anyone. This is dangerous knowledge we have here, and people won't be happy about it."

Maka just stared at him with hopeless eyes. This day was beginning to become too much for her. If she can't tell people who the father is, how can she face anyone? Being raped by a human wouldn't be believable; she would have easily won a fight like that. _So what, people will think I'm a slut? Ew, that's not fair._

Soul looked at her expression and seemed to understand her hesitation, "Then...what do we tell people?"

"Well, I think you two can come up with something. I'm sorry I have to make you lie, but it's for your own safety. If people discover that a new keishan is about to be born, they are likely to take violent actions."

Maka sighed, too tired to argue at this point, "That's ok I guess."

Soul looked at Maka with surprise. _Since when does Maka give in so easily? What has this Kishin done to her?_

Lord Death continued without hesitation, "Now of course there is the matter of raising the child. Although it may be born with evil intentions, it can be raised to do good. But it should be extremely powerful and will be easily tempted by sin. I'm afraid in order to control this child's behavior; I am going to have to adopt it myself. But Maka, don't think I'm trying to steal your child. I will just be the legal guardian. I still want you to take part in the baby's life. Is that alright?"

Maka looked relieved, "Yes sir, absolutely. Thank you!" _That makes it easier to continue my studies._

"No problem! Hate to tell you all this and leave, but I have other business to attend to. See ya later!" He said cheerfully. Then he hopped out the door with Stein at his side and dragging the lifeless Spirit by the collar.

Soul scratched his head awkwardly and sat in his armchair for about five more minutes.

Then, deciding the silence meant Maka wanted to be alone, he got up, said, "See ya at home," and departed.

Maka lay back down and closed her eyes. She was done dealing with this day that had been way too much for the young meister to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, another chapter! Review if you like it, hate it, whatever, just TELL ME PLEASE! I would enjoy some answers :D**

**Chapter Four**

Soul slowly made his way home, hands in his pockets, eyes on the sidewalk ahead. School went on for what seemed like forever. He couldn't pay attention to anything. He didn't even notice Black Star writing his autograph all over his favorite headband...while it was still on his head. All he could think about was Maka, and how he could help her. He had stopped by the nurse's on his way out only to find that she had been sent home. He decided to take the long way home while he thought things over. He came to a decision, and thought it through as he walked home. It was a huge risk, but he knew he couldn't abandon the idea once he had it. He had to do this for her; she needed him. He took heavy, shaking steps to the door and held his breath as he opened it. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Soul reluctantly searched the house until he found Maka sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading a book. Although she was actually only pretending to read. She had really been crying moments before hearing him come in. Not wanting him to see her like this, she grabbed the book and slammed in front of her face. Soul sat carefully on the edge of her bed, afraid of disturbing her.

Without looking up from the novel, she greeted him, "Hey soul, how was school?"

"It was okay," then awkwardly added, "Wish you had been there," He was actually speaking carefully for once. _He must be afraid to hurt my feelings._

"So...what are you going to tell people...about the father...?"

"Oh well I think I will just say I met a boy at a party, 'cause I can't just say I was raped by a human, that's highly unlikely. It has to be willing on my part so I don't look weak. Although that just makes me look-"

"Maka..."

She paused, out of breath, not realizing how fast she had been talking. "What?"

"…Why don't you just tell them I'm the father?"

Maka blinked, "...What? No Soul, I can't let you do that. Besides, everyone knows we are just friends."

"And they also see that there is more to us than friendship..." He hesitated to let her take that in. She's not saying anything...he had to do this the hard way then.

"Maka, I'm in love with you. Please let me help."

Maka gasped at these words and put her book down to look at him. _Soul loves me? Since when? Do I love him back?_ She hadn't been able to get a good look at him since she was kidnapped. His dark red eyes anxiously watched her every move. They were beautiful, but not all red, black seemed to burst from the irises. His spiky white hair was sticking up on one side; a look only he could pull off. And of course his mouth, currently frowning with discomfort, displayed his sharp, white teeth. Soul definitely had some unique features, but on him they were cool...and attractive. He was just like she remembered and more. _Yes, there is definitely something new about him, but what?_ She sighed as she took in his appearance. He did it. He saved her yet again. Not that she hadn't been grateful all the other times, but this time seemed to have a more significant affect on her.

"Thank you for saving me Soul," She threw her arms around him and he relished the chance to hold her. _I love him._ Maka's eyes widened at this thought. _Wait...no I don't! Do I? _She couldn't help but cry at this point. _Wait...is he crying too? _She pushed him slightly to look at his face. He was looking down, trying to wipe his eyes discretely. But when their eyes met she saw that they were puffy and providing a window into his emotions. _He looks so nervous..._

Soul was waiting in suspense. _Why won't she answer me?_ _All she did was thank me! _ _Is she trying to avoid the subject? Oh no, she doesn't feel the same way...rejected by my meister...not cool. _

He decided not to make her suffer anymore and stood up, "Sorry Maka, just forget I said anything."

He began to turn away but Maka grabbed his hand and he looked over his shoulder at her. She smiled warmly, "I love you too Soul."

Soul turned and sat back down as a rush of pure joy and relief spread through his entire body. But he kept his cool, simply smirking, "Thank God, I thought I had ruined our resonance."

Maka giggled, "Nope, no risk of that, trust me."

"So...are you going to tell them it's me?"

"It's sweet of you to offer, but I can't make you fight my battles for me."

"Isn't that what I always do? I'm a scythe, duh."

Maka glared and performed her signature Maka-Chop.

"Owww, what the hell?"

"Hey without me, you would just lay there, smart one!"

"I was kidding. Look, I just think it would be better for your reputation if I was the dad. We're so close, and we would still be together, which would look good for you I think. We would be the perfect...uh, couple don't you think? And you wouldn't look like a whore...as much..."

"I guess so, but still, it kind of makes you look bad."

"Nah, it's cool, it means I'm getting some." Soul casually put an arm up to stop the blow from her book, "Anyway, in a perfect world I actually would be the father, right?"

Maka, a little pissed her Maka-Chop backfired, answered, "Well...yeah I suppose..."

"Well then there you go."

"Well ok, if you really don't mind I think I will tell Tsubaki tomorrow. She can tell Black Star and by then the whole school might as well know. No reason to hide it, right?"

"Nope. It's going to be annoying though. It's like those damn kids have nothing better to do then gossip."

"Oh well...I have you don't I?"

Soul smirked, "Yeah Maka, but there's no reason to make it mushy."

He ducked, expecting another Maka-Chop. But she smiled and playfully punched his arm instead.

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Maka-Chop!"

"Ah! Damn it, Maka!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Idk what to say other than enjoy, review, enjoy, review, love it, love me, readddd! And thank you to the lovely people who have been reading this, I enjoy the fact that this isn't a total waste of time :D**

**Chapter Five**

Maka and Soul came in to school together, prepared to face new, painstaking obstacles. It was Maka's first day back, but also their first day as a couple. Although they had passed through those doors many times before, today was different. Not only were they holding hands, but they were experiencing exactly what they had missed out on all these years. It felt amazing to both weapon and meister to finally be so close to one another. But it wasn't as lighthearted as it should have been. They were about to reveal a huge secret, greatly damaging their reputations and changing their lives forever. Up until this point, it hadn't seemed real. Now it was about to become a harsh reality for both of them.

People stared in surprise at the sudden change in their relationship. Soul played it cool and simply nodded at friends passing. Some patted him on the back and made jokes, but most people just watched, mesmerized. When they made it to class they were still twenty minutes early. Tsubaki was waiting in her usual seat. Black Star was no where to be seen, and Maka decided it was the perfect time to talk.

Soul noticed this too and let go of her hand, "I'll be back, why don't you talk to Tsubaki."

Maka was tense and reluctant to be left alone, but agreed, "Okay...here goes nothing."

"Want to tell her together?"

Maka mulled over the idea for a second but decided against it, "Nah, it's better if she hears it from me."

"Okay, see ya." Soul left to see if he could find Black Star, feeling a little guilty that Maka had to do this alone.

Maka walked up the stairs and sat next to her friend.

"Hi Tsubaki," she said, her voice shaking with anxiety.

Tsubaki turned to Maka, pleasantly surprised. "Maka, I've missed you so much!" She embraced her warmly as she said this, tears forming in her big (color) eyes.

"I missed you too!" Maka took a deep breath, "And I have some news to tell you..."

"Oh, good news?" The look on her friend's face told Tsubaki otherwise.

"Depends on how you look at it..," she groaned.

Worry lines formed along her brow, "Oh...ok what is it?"

"Well, Soul and I are dating and-"

"Oh, yay! We were wondering when that was going to happen! Congratulations!" _How is this bad news? I was worried for nothing; this is just what Maka needs!_

"Thanks... but there's more," She thought up a quick fib, "We actually started dating a week before I was kidnapped. We just decided to keep it a secret at first."

Tsubaki smiled, "There's nothing wrong with a little privacy!"

"Well, we sort of ...we...had, um, sex..."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, looking somewhat taken aback. "Oh! I see...well, that's your choice Maka..."

Maka noticed with disgust that her palms were sweating. "Yeah...it was a bad choice though...because, um, I'm sort of pregnant."

Tsubaki's jaw dropped and she completely lost her composure, "WHAT? Are you okay? Does Soul know? Why didn't you use protection? What are your plans? How could you do this to yourself? Oh my gosh, Maka, forgive me, I'm judging you! Sorry, oh my gosh..."

Maka had anticipated this reaction from Tsubaki, who was like an older sister to her. She was just relieved she had managed to tell her. After this she was able to calm down and answer some questions.

"I'm fine, really. Soul does know. He is worried, but very supportive. Lord Death is going to adopt the baby, so I can still go to school. I'm basically going to be a glorified babysitter. I'll visit often, but I won't have to actually raise it."

Tsubaki pulled herself together and quietly asked, "Why weren't you more careful? It isn't like you to be unprepared for anything."

Maka hated to lie, but it had to be done. The idea of actually having sex with Soul was difficult to imagine. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Tsubaki sighed, "Well you seem to be taking this quite well."

"Yeah so far, but I need you to help me, because it gets worse. It's like a dream right now..."

Tsubaki noticed Maka's fearful expression and realized how inconsiderate she had behaved, "Oh of course! I didn't mean to overreact. I'm there for you, I promise!" She smiled and awkwardly touched Maka's shoulder.

Maka smiled and added, "Oh, and you can tell Black Star, it isn't a secret, okay?"

Tsubaki agreed and Soul rejoined them with Black Star. He looked at Maka, who confirmed with a nod and a small smile that the deed was done. Class started not long after this. Maka could feel Tsubaki stealing glances at her and Soul all class period. It was uncomfortable, but she will just have to accept that her life was going to be like this.

Later that day, as the couple headed to lunch, they ran into Death the Kid.

"Good afternoon you two," he said, curiously eyeing the couples' interlocked fingers.

He then regarded Maka alone, "How are you feeling?"

She knew by his stance and expression that he was fully aware of her condition. "Tsubaki told you?"

"No, actually my father did."

Maka got excited and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, so you know about-"

"Yes, I know everything," he flashed her a reassuring smile.

She pulled him close and hugged his slender body. "Oh thank you, it feels so good to have someone else who knows! You don't know how hard it is to lie about this kind of thing!"

The reaper blushed, "'Well then I'm glad to be of help," he said with a charming smile, "After all, you have my baby brother or sister in there."

Maka felt Soul's hand tighten. He looked like he was trying to hide his anger. His teeth were clamped together and his eyes seemed to be burning. _He is definitely worried about this baby. I'm not that thrilled myself though. If I don't make it...No, don't think about that right now._

"Thanks Kid," Maka replied with a small, somber smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready, it's about to get sexy in this story...maybe ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Maka and Soul ate a quiet dinner that night. School had been strangely ordinary. There was no frightening confrontations and no pointing. There was, however, plenty of gossip about the couple finally getting together. Apparently there had been a bet, and that idiot Hiro mentioned something about winning, and threw a bag of snacks on the floor. He then proceeded to run around with his middle fingers in the air, cursing at everyone in sight.

So no, it wasn't exactly ordinary, but not what they expected either. Maka assumed it was because Tsubaki had waited to tell Black Star at home. _Thank God, I really wasn't ready for all that to start yet. _While Maka thought this over, Soul ate very slowly. He looked deep in thought, and missed his mouth more than once.

Soul realized with dry surprise that he had finished eating. He stared at his empty plate with confusion, and then looked at Maka's untouched plate.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

"Huh? Oh, not really. I don't feel well."

"Okay, well I rented a movie; want to watch it with me?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"Who cares, I'm not planning on actually paying attention."

"What? Why wouldn't you pay attention?"

"Too much going on."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean."

The two cleaned up the table and moved to the living room. Maka sat down on the far right of the couch, and Soul casually rested his arm around her petite frame. She welcomed his embrace and they stayed up late talking and comforting one another.

Maka remembered how he had reacted in the nurse's room. He had been so angry, all emotions had shown on his face with a stony grimness. Now he seemed so calm.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well now."

A shadow moved across his brow. "All I can do is accept it. Lord Death's lecture was reassuring, but I can't help but doubt him. He's just so positive, I can't stand it," Soul thought for a second, "But mostly I just feel like it isn't real."

Maka agreed, "Yeah, I don't feel any different. And I'm not showing yet. I'm having trouble seeing it as a reality…but I am scared..."

"You should be, it's natural," but it wasn't usually natural for her, "...although, I've never known you to admit to it..."

Maka thought about how determined she used to be. She always had fears, but she never dared to reveal them, "...You're right. Sometimes I don't know who I am anymore. I feel so...broken."

Soul looked at her sweet face, worried, "You can't doubt yourself. You've handled this better than any other girl could have. You fought and defeated Asura even though you could hardly stand. You accepted the most frightening news without having a nervous breakdown. I honestly don't know how you keep surviving these things. You're amazing. Yes, you're scared, but you haven't lost your strength. You're still Maka, I promise."

Maka looked down, embarrassed. Soul didn't usually express so much of his emotions to her. She knew this was hard for him and she was so grateful she could hardly speak, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"And, besides, you've been through hell; you'd be crazy not to feel this way."

_He has a point. _She shivered at the muddled, disorganized memories. She could still close her eyes and feel like she was back in his bedroom. She could still feel his cold hands violating her soft skin.

"He was so strong...and his laugh..." She wanted to say more, but could not seem to force out the words, "I have never felt so weak and helpless."

Soul's heart bled at these words and he stroked her hair gently, "He's gone now Maka, I'm here and I will never let you feel that way ever again because...well you know," He shrugged, "...I love you."

Maka smiled lightly, "What happened to not being mushy?"

"You happened. You're too damn...cute." Soul winced at his own words. _Did I seriously just say that? I could have said something way cooler, what the hell is wrong with me tonight?_

Maka giggled, "Sorry didn't mean to cramp your style."

He smirked and leaned back, casually placing his hands behind his head, "You should be."

Maka watched his lips as they formed that familiar half-smile. Every move he made gave her chills. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss. He moved his arms from behind his head and held her close. They both felt a surge of power and continued the kiss, which was growing more and more passionate. They never expected this conversation to turn into a make-out, but they both welcomed the change just as well.

As their lips moved in sync with one another, Maka thought about her last close experience with a man. She didn't want that to be what she remembered as her first sexual experience. She wanted to remember Soul when she thought of her first time. _Wouldn't it be nice to erase that moment and just start anew? And isn't this how it should have been? If we are telling people the baby is Soul's, it might as well be believable. _

Maka began moving her hands down Soul's sturdy, young body, reaching under his shirt to feel his back. She slid her hands along his firm abs and began to travel farther down, brushing her fingers over his belt buckle.

Soul's eyes widened and he stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Let's keep going," said Maka adventurously, a lusty smile dancing across her lips.

Soul reluctantly shook his head, "No Maka, we can't."

Maka looked hurt, "What?" She never thought Soul would reject her.

"I don't want to go any farther than this." Soul answered firmly.

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't want to do a pregnant girl, that's gross right? It's not cool, is it? Get over yourself!" She abruptly stood up and headed for her room.

Soul jumped to his feet, "Maka, wait I just-" He was interrupted by her door slamming and locking behind her.

"Awww, shit."


	7. Chapter 7

**So let's just take a little break from the drama for a while...this chapter is dedicated to my bff Ashley, who has always had my back, and very much enjoys laughter...I hope you guys laugh too ;)**

**Chapter Seven**

Maka woke up with tears in her eyes. _Why had I been so mean to Soul? I have to apologize._ She sat up to go talk to him, but felt last night's dinner crawling back up her throat. Cupping a hand over her mouth, she ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. _Uhh, is this going to happen every day?_ As she was finishing she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She looked up as Soul walked in to assist her. His expression was normal, but his eyes were red and tired. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, trying to mask his emotions.

Maka felt ashamed by her behavior and current position on the bathroom floor. "I'm fine, I think that was it."

"Okay," He answered coldly as he turned to leave. _Oh no, I really hurt his feelings. What's wrong with me?_

"Soul, wait!"

He stopped without turning around to look at her, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry about last night," he didn't react at all, "...I just didn't want Asura to be the last man I had sex with..." tears formed and fell down her cheeks, "I just wanted to forget, but I know I was wrong. I should have considered your feelings first."

Maka looked down, ashamed. Then she was surprised to hear Soul's voice right next to her, "I don't think sex will solve anything for you," he said gently, kneeling down beside her, "You aren't emotionally ready for it. I love you, and it took everything in me to say no...But I couldn't let you do it. You would have regretted it for sure."

Maka met Soul's concerned gaze and realized he was right. Sex would only hurt her more if she used it to cover things up, "You're right, I would have. I can't use something like that to solve my problems. I'm sorry for...using you." The truthful words hit her hard. _I can't believe I did this to him._

Soul shrugged and took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom, "It's okay. I get it." He kissed her lightly and left her to get dressed. There seemed to be something he wasn't telling her. He suddenly acted as if he just wanted to forget it. _Why would he just accept it? What is going on? Does he look...guilty?_

After she was dressed she came into the kitchen to find Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty waiting for her.

"Oh...hi, guys..."

Soul looked somewhat sheepish, "Uhh, I invited them after we came home from the battle. Before all this shit happened...just thought you would like to see them. It's been so long...sorry."

Maka smiled awkwardly, so that's what he was so nervous about, "Oh, it's fine...I missed you guys!"

"HEY MAKA, WAY TO GET YOURSELF KNOCKED UP, HAHAHAHA!"

"Black Star, that's not funny! Apologize at once!" Tsubaki shrieked.

"A HERO AS AWESOME AS ME DOESN'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE!"

Liz rolled her eyes and turned to Maka. "Just ignore that idiot; no one here is judging you."

"How come you're not big and fat? Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Patty! Be quiet!" scolded Kid, "Liz, why don't you take her into the other room and explain some things."

Liz took Patty's shoulders and began pushing her towards the living room. "Fine," she paused as she passed Maka, "Don't worry, we got your back."

"Yeah, just like Soul has you on your back!"

"Black Star!" exclaimed Tsubaki.

Soul clenched his fist and gave Black Star a warning glare, "Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

The arrogant assassin shrugged and leaned back, "Relax, I'm just messing around," he winked at Soul, "...like you and Maka."

Soul lunged for Black Star and they began to wrestle on the floor. Maka stood frozen as she watched this outbreak occur.

"Black Star, please stop!"

"No! I need to teach this bastard how to take a joke!"

"You are so dead!" yelled Soul as he pulled his friend's blue hair.

Maka, who was feeling incredibly nervous, finally decided to speak up, "Uh, Soul, you don't have to kill him. His jokes were...funny...heh, I'm such a slut..."

Both boys stopped mid-fight to give her weird looks. Then they continued as if she wasn't there.

Soul managed to push Black Star against the kitchen counter, causing a glass of iced tea to spill, plates to fall and break, and a single drop of ketchup to fly through the air, and land on the left side of Kid's white shirt.

The eccentric boy began to yell as he dropped to his knees in agony, "You idiots! What have you done?"

The wrestlers froze and stared at Kid in horror. Soul slowly began to back away. _Oh no, what have we done?_

Kid then ripped his shirt off and began rinsing it in the sink, desperately scrubbing it.

"Idiots, idiots, idiots! Disgusting, you two are disgusting!" His face was twisted with fear and obsession. He covered the shirt in dish soap, and then performed the final rinse with hope in his eyes. But as water cleared the suds, it revealed a nasty red stain. Kid's eyes watered up and he fell to the floor as Liz and Patty returned.

Liz looked at her meister, lying shirtless in fetal position and clutching his white shirt and black jacket in both hands. She rolled her eyes, "What happened this time?"

Black Star crawled out from the corner, "He got ketchup on his shirt. Either that or my fighting skills were way too awesome for him to handle!"

Patty giggled with delight, "He's half naked, hahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie dokie, back to drama now...little bit of humor though...enjoy...review...and if you would enjoy reading about death the kid dating each character in every chapter of a story(one-shots)...please read and review "Loving Death the Kid" It's cute and I want people to like it because I'm working hard on it...please?**

The rest of the visit consisted of Tsubaki trying to quiet Black Star, a shirtless Kid raving about the symmetry of a newborn, and Patty asking Maka a variety of awkward questions.

Maka and Soul fake-smiled and waved as their friends all filed out of the apartment. Soul shut the door behind him and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was...messed up," said Maka, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Not cool," replied Soul as he slouched onto the couch.

Maka sat next to him quietly thinking. "They were trying though..." Despite their awkward handling of the situation, each one expressed their support one way or another.

Soul smirked, "Yeah...even Black Star looked a little guilty when you called yourself a slut,"

Maka was slightly offended but continued, "Yeah, but he would never admit to it." Soul shrugged in agreement as he searched for the remote in the cushions.

Eyeing the clock thoughtfully, Maka announced, "Anyway, I have to go...I'm visiting my dad."

He looked up from his search and looked at her like she had three heads, "Ew, why?"

"He just wants to talk," she rolled her eyes, "as if he could possibly give good parenting advice."

Maka reluctantly left the apartment and walked to her father's building. She approached his door and hesitantly took out the key he gave her and put it into the lock cautiously, half expecting to be pounced on as soon as she walked in.

"Papa? I'm here."

Spirit popped his head out from behind the couch, surprised.

"Oh Maka, you're early." He sounded slightly panicky.

"Oh sorry," she looked around suspiciously, "...is someone else here?" It wouldn't be the first time he had to sneak out another whore when she was over.

He stood up shakily and adjusted his cross-shaped tie. "Nope, it's just me today," he replied with an honest smile.

"Really?"

His smile faded at the tone of distrust in her voice, "Yes, really. Come sit sweetheart, I'll get you a snack. How about some milk and cookies?" _Her favorite snack from when she was little..._

"Sounds good..." she answered carefully. _How old does he think I am?_

She took a seat on the couch and looked around; surrounded by pictures of her family. Maka and Mama, stupidly smiling, before they knew of his constant adultery. _Why does he have so many pictures? It seems like he really does care but...If he loves us so much, why did he cheat?_

Spirit returned with their snack and a cheesy smile drawn across his handsome face. "Here you go, angel." Spirit sat across from her and watched her eat, not quite knowing what to say. _Say something you idiot, before you make her even more uncomfortable._

"Papa?" Maka asked, before he could speak up.

"Yes, Maka?" he answered quickly and desperately.

"Are you okay? You look nervous."

_Just be honest, it's no big deal, just a casual question. _"Yes, sweetie, I am a little nervous. Aren't you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe a little." More awkward silence followed this statement. He looked down at his glass of milk. _Damn, what do I say to that?_

"Um, Papa?"

His head shot up, "Hm?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"Oh...you know...life..." Spirit's fingers fidgeted and a bead of sweat was forming on his brow.

Maka raised an eyebrow, signaling him to elaborate.

He sighed, "I'm worried about you. And I realize this happened because I failed you."

_He's a terrible father, but I can't blame him for this..._"No, it was all my fault," Spirit's blood boiled as she continued, "I was an easy target...I should have trained harder..."

Spirit met her eyes with an intensity she had never seen in him before. "It was _not_ your fault. You are the strongest human being I have ever known, and, for Lord Death's sake, you defeated a Kishin, Maka," he took her hand, "I have never been more proud of my little girl."

Maka looked down and carefully took her hand away, "Wow, thank you Papa," she didn't know how to react. He didn't seem fake or desperate for once. She could tell he meant every word.

"Papa loves you."

"I know," she sighed, still not so sure of the truth in that statement.

Spirit was disappointed, as always, by her distrust, but said with his fake smile, "You know, I was only two years older than you are now when you were born."

Maka was a little annoyed and answered dryly, "Oh yeah. So you think you can relate to me? Papa I was _raped_."

Her awkward father cringed at the thought. "I-I know baby, but I do understand the stress of becoming a parent. I can't exactly say I was ready for you..."

Maka stared at him in shock, "Wait...was I a mistake?"

_Oh shit, why is she so smart? _"No! You were a-a miracle! A blessing! A-a-"

Maka sighed, "A surprise?"

He gave in, "Well...yes, but it was all worth it. We raised a wonderful girl." He smiled nervously at his forlorn daughter, hoping to be let off the hook.

Maka looked down and thought for a second. "So do you think this baby will be worth it?"

Spirit smiled sentimentally, "If it's anything like you, all doubts will disappear when you see those beautiful big eyes open."

Maka ignored him and asked coldly, "What if I die?"

Spirit's smile froze and seemed to crack. "No Maka, you won't," he spit out hastily.

She turned to face him, glaring, "How do you know?" _He is treating me like a child, why can't he be more realistic?_

A bead of sweat formed on his cheek, "I just...know."

Maka noticed his hand was shaking and his face looked surprisingly serious. _Wow, he is really scared for me_. "Okay...thank you Papa." _I have been way too hard on him, I'll just leave now._ "I should get going, I have to make Soul's dinner."

"Oh...Okay, bye honey." He stood up with relief, helped Maka up, and led her to the door.

Maka held her breath, "Bye...I love you..." She kissed his stunned face and left quickly.

When she returned home she found Soul and dinner waiting for her. She smiled and sat down across from her weapon.

"Hey, wasn't sure you were coming."

"Well, I wasn't going to stay there all night. It was _so_ awkward." She gave him a reproachful look, "You didn't have to make dinner."

Soul rolled his eyes at her, "Yes I did, I'm not letting you cook with those scars."

Maka gave him a questioning look, "What could happen because of scars?"

Soul shrugged nervously, "I don't know, you could...burn them...or something."

_Why does everyone have to be so over-protective all of a sudden? _She pulled back her sleeves to show him, "But look, they're almost better!" She smiled, "In fact, I should be ready to collect some more Souls this week."

Soul was taken aback, "...I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"What? Why not?" She asked, highly disappointed. _I was afraid he would say that._

"Well...you're pregnant for one thing."

"Yeah, like one month, that's nothing!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"You could still get hurt enough to have that thing freak out and kill you." He glared at her intensely. _Why is she so stubborn?_

"I almost _died_ fighting Asura, and nothing happened then! Come on, I'll be careful."

"You can never be careful enough," He growled, "I am _not_ losing you again."

Tears formed in her eyes, "No, we have to hurry and make you a Death Scythe...in case I don't make it..."

Soul felt pain rising in his chest, but he could understand her stubbornness. Not only was it a trait of hers he always had to deal with, but the stress of this dangerous pregnancy was starting to get to her. He wanted to help, but she didn't seem to want any. She was trying so hard to be independent and strong, without realizing how much she really needed his support. She craved normality, but it just can't be like that anymore. Too much has happened and it was hurting him to see her struggle. He had no choice but to be frank with her.

He answered gravely, "It would be better to have eight more months with you than one more week."

_Oh damn, since when is Soul the smart one? If only we did have more time together. _Maka's fist unclenched as she sighed and leaned back, defeated. "Well, it was nice working with you, Soul. You should find a new meister soon."

Soul's eyes widened and he had a pained look on his face. He stood up and leaned forward to look straight into her eyes, "Don't you dare say that. You're my meister and I will not let you give up and die like this," he said warningly, his blade-like teeth clenched tight with determination.

Maka felt no sympathy for him; she was blinded by her fury. She shrugged angrily, "Whatever." Maka got up and left the room, leaving Soul alone. He flinched at the sound of her door slamming and shakily sat back down with quiet agony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't worry dudes, things are gonna be lookin' up, I promise :)**

**(2 months later)**

Soul walked into the kitchen to find Maka making dinner. When all this started they had talked for hours every night. Unfortunately, after that fight, things had become very quiet. They had each mumbled apologies the next morning. Neither wanted to discuss the problem any further and they simply allowed things to shift back into normality. They kept up the couple act at school, but lacked passion and rarely spoke or showed affection at home.

Soul sat down at the table as Maka was busy at the oven. She placed a plate in front of him then reached over him to grab the pepper before sitting down. As she leaned forward he got a good look at her Midsection. Seeing her everyday, he hadn't noticed the small bump beginning to form. She was showing. Not much, but it was there. He stared at her with shock and discomfort. She was annoyed by the weird look on his face.

"...What?"

Soul looked up, "Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Yes you were," He didn't answer, "Soul, what's your problem?"

"I just noticed...you're beginning to show, that's all..."

Maka looked away, embarrassed. She had assumed he had already noticed that. She could see the changes clear as day, but perhaps it hadn't been as obvious as she had thought.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am," she laughed awkwardly and added, "You would think I would be losing weight with all this morning sickness."

Soul was surprised. He hadn't noticed that she was still getting sick and guilt began to sink in. "Oh, are you okay? Do you need to talk to Stein about this?"

Maka shrugged, "I already have, he said it's normal."

Soul had expected the pregnancy to be much weirder, but so far it was almost boring. _Wouldn't a Kishin baby be more dangerous than this?_ "You know, there isn't much that isn't normal..." he smirked, "Are you sure you didn't spike my drink and take advantage of me or something?"

Maka glared back at him, "Very funny."

"Well, maybe the birth will be normal too," he suggested hopefully.

Maka looked down at her plate. _I've been waiting for the right time to tell him...maybe now is the best since he brought it up._

"Um Soul, about the birth...Stein went into detail about it the last time I visited him."

Soul hated hearing about whatever Stein had to say about this. He tended to be rather blunt when giving bad news, and he was always freaking her out.

Soul gave her a worried frown. "What did he say?"

"Well...apparently, after my...uh, water breaks, the baby will, sort of, rip its way out..." this was awkward and scary at the same time, "It's very strong and could easily break a few bones and cause a lot of internal bleeding...Uh, so basically, if I don't die, I could be paralyzed for the rest of my life. So, uh, you will need to find a new meister...I'm really sorry..."

She threw all this at him in such a matter-of-fact way. _She's just giving up._ _Asura not only took away her innocence, but her spirit is gone too. I can't lose her yet. How could she just check out like this?_

"Maka no, you're my only partner. You can make it, I know you can." Soul's eyes burned with passion, "You just have to use that strength you've always had. What the hell ever happened to that? If you can't find it in yourself anymore, take it from me. And your Papa, Lord Death, Tsubaki; everyone. We all need you to live. Death isn't set in stone for you if you are willing to fight," he grabbed her hand and forced her to look him in the eye, "You and I both know you can do it. Come on, don't let me down."

Maka stared at him with glistening eyes. They hadn't spoken much in months, and with so much power in his voice, she could hardly handle it. He was right though. She shouldn't give up, or else Asura wins. _I have to pull through for him._

Her strained voice emerged from behind tears, "I'm so sorry. You're right, I have to believe in myself if I want to live. I'm sorry, I've become so messed up. I'll try to make things right again, I promise." She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me."

He sat her down on his lap and held her close. A warm smile crossed his lips, which parted just enough to reveal his blade-like teeth, "Of course I forgive you. I was really worried, you haven't been yourself in forever." He pulled her closer and kissed her sweet lips. She caressed his cheek and kissed him back. His touch made Maka realize how distant they had been. It had been so long since they had shown so much affection towards one another. Finally the love was back and they both felt something different; a new understanding in one another.

Maka ran her hand through his soft white hair and whispered, "I think I'm ready...If you are."

Soul looked into her eyes and saw that bold determination he had missed so much. _She's back. There's no doubting those eyes. _Soul smiled at his glowing meister, "You're right, you are."

They continued to kiss and made their way into Maka's bedroom. Then they let their dinners get cold as they resonated in a way they had never imagined possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gotta put some Death the Kid in this story :) And I might not be able to update as often because the chapters finally caught up with me, and I don't always have the time or inspiration to write. But I shall try!**

Death the Kid smiled as he finished adjusting the painting and stepped back. It left the room completely symmetrical; the perfect environment for his new sibling to live in. His father, Lord Death, happened to walk by and see his son's work on the nursery.

"Oh my, you've done a lot in here!"

Kid turned to his father with pride, "Do you like it? It's absolutely perfect, isn't it?"

"Why yes, very...symmetrical," he answered, trying to please his son while not fully understanding the boy's obsession.

"Yeah..."

Death seemed curious, "You really are excited about this child aren't you?"

Death the Kid smiled with slight embarrassment, "Yes, I know it's dangerous, but I can't help but be happy about it. I've always wanted a younger brother or sister to influence. I want someone to look up to me and learn from me."

"There is nothing wrong with that son," Death seemed to smile from behind the mask, "I remember how cute you looked when you were a baby. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life."

Kid tried to hide his shock by adjusting the curtain. His father had never spoken of his birth before. That event and his mother had always been a complete mystery to him.

He discretely tried to get more information, "Really?"

"Oh yes, with your cute little stripes, and your big gold eyes! You were adorable in every way," he gushed.

Kid had an idea worth attempting, "Are your eyes gold?"

Death paused, "...No, mine are actually blue."

"Oh, interesting, so I must get my eyes from my-"

"Oh shoot! I forgot to get those uh-papers! From Stein! Excuse me Kid!"

He turned to leave in a hurry, but reluctantly stopped dead at the sound of Kid's calm voice, "Why won't you tell me about her? What's the big deal?"

He turned to his boy with immense sadness penetrating his blank mask, "I'm sorry Kid...it just hurts too much..."

Guilt built up in his heart at the tone of his father's voice, "Oh no, I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to upset you..."

The Grim Reaper stood and thought for a moment, "No wait, you're almost 18. You deserve to know. Sit." He pointed with one goofy finger to the identical chairs next to the window. They sat down and faced one another nervously.

He started hesitantly, and stumbled over his words, "Well your mother and I met-well we-she...I can't do it this way, it's all wrong." His voice was frustrated and emotional, very far off from his usual optimism.

Kid was patient, feeling terrible for causing so much harm to his father, "It's okay Dad, take your time. If you want we can do this some other time..."

He looked down, shaking his head, "No I mean I can't...talk to you about this with this mask on..."

Kid gasped. No one had seen his father's face since he was granted the title of Grim Reaper. Kid had never so much as seen a strand of his father's hair.

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do...I can't hide from you. And this conversation needs to be face to face, or it's meaningless."

He slowly removed the large white gloves to reveal smooth, pale hands, with graceful, slender fingers. He put his god-like hand to his mask and removed it, as relief seemed to radiate from his body. His face was very similar to Kid's; almost identical except for the hair and eyes. He had stripes in his hair too, but they wrapped around his head, symbolizing the full development of his power. His face was smooth, hardly aged over twenty-five, though he must be at least one hundred. Lord Death's eyes were, in fact, the deepest shade of blue. They glistened in the sunlight and he smiled timidly at his equally handsome son, who was in a state of shock and admiration.

Kid had never expected his dad to resemble him so much. But he was better, symmetrical in every way. The young reaper was honored to be shown the face of the Grim Reaper, his father and his hero.

"Dad...wow, I can't believe it..."

"Surprised?" Kid jumped at the change in his father's voice. It was no longer high and cheery, but smooth, and only a tone deeper than his own.

"Yes...I never knew we looked so much alike..."

He shrugged and decided to continue, "So about your mother..."

"Yes, go on." He said, suddenly remembering the whole reason for this reveal.

"Well I met her long before I became the Grim Reaper. We met through work though. She was a talented meister from Colorado, and I was just finishing my education under the reaper before me. She worked for him with her death scythe, and we saw each other everyday, and hardly spoke actually. I thought she was amazing though. She was so beautiful and talented. She had a lovely sense of humor too. She could make the whole room laugh, while keeping their respect at the same time. It was mesmerizing. I finally spoke to her the day her weapon died..." His voice grew somber.

Kid couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Liz or Patty. They had built up such a strong bond; to lose it would be devastating. "That's horrid."

"Yes, it was. His death was mourned by all. He had been so strong, it was very difficult for anyone to believe he had been killed the way he was. The Grim Reaper had left that day to attend to business elsewhere. She had come to talk to him, but found me instead. We talked for hours. About all kinds of things; her late partner, how she felt, and a few random things just to change the subject. I believe, despite the grim subject, it was during that conversation that we really fell in love.

After that, I was the shoulder she would cry on, and she was my best friend. Eventually it developed into a strong relationship, which became romantic after a while. We were so young and madly in love. So, we got married."

"Married?" Kid couldn't imagine his father with a woman, much less married to one.

He held up his hand to reveal a gold band around his ring finger, "Yes, don't worry, you weren't born in sin."

Kid smiled lightly, "Okay, continue."

"A couple years after our marriage, we found out we were expecting you," he smiled warmly at his boy, "Sometime during the pregnancy, I was made Grim Reaper and started to work a bit more, but I still had time for family. I actually didn't start wearing the mask right away though. I didn't like the idea of hiding my face from my own wife. Then you were born, and everything seemed to be perfect. We had reached our most anticipated goals in life, we were happy, and were starting a family.

But she got sick." He struggled to continue, his face twisted as he fought back tears, "I did everything I could, but she just got worse and worse. You were two years old when she finally couldn't fight it anymore." He let tears roam freely across his face, "I could have saved her if I were stronger. I just wasn't ready yet. My master should have never let me become Reaper at such a young age. But those mistakes are behind us now. And I suppose I never really lost her. I see her in your eyes everyday. Sometimes you sound just like her."

Kid began to cry too, and they hugged. "I'm so sorry Dad, I didn't mean to make you tell me all this."

He answered sternly, "No, you deserve to know this."

Kid remembered something, "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"What was her name?"

"Oh, sorry son. It was Sara."

Kid smiled warmly at his father, piercing his heart with his mother's golden eyes, "Thank you for telling me Dad. You don't know how great it feels to finally know the truth. I love you."

"I love you too Kid." They hugged and went about their business.


	11. Chapter 11

**I found time to write again! Sorry it's been so long, life is keeping me on my toes right now :/ Hope you like it :D**

**Chapter Eleven (2 Months Later)**

Maka clenched Tsubaki's hand and stepped back, horrified at what was happening before her. It had happened so quickly, she had hardly seen it coming. A simple snide and a rude comment had set him off. Maka was used to being called, a whore, a slut, and all kinds of degrading, untrue things. She could handle them, but Soul would not allow it. Soul had the idiot pinned to the ground, rapidly punching and scratching at his face. The blonde increased Soul's rage with laughter and skillful blocking techniques.

The fight continued, getting rougher and rougher. A crowd had gathered around them, encouraging the battle to continue. Maka gasped and reached out to help her weapon as a forceful blow hit the boy's ribs. He cried out in pain, but did not let his guard down. Tsubaki held back the agonized Maka, who was five months pregnant and in no condition to fight. Soul's side was obviously weakening his fighting skills, and Maka desperately wanted to help him.

She twisted Tsubaki's wrist and ran to Soul as her friend squealed and released her. She shut her eyes and stood between the boys just as Soul was about to throw another punch. Soul's hardened glare softened and he unclenched his fists. The other was not so sympathetic. He laughed in her face and pushed her out of the way with merciless force. She lost her balance and fell to the ground a couple of feet away. Soul dodged the blonde and ran to Maka's aid.

The sinister student arose and began to approach the worried couple. He was stopped by a jab to the chest and he felt his collar being grabbed and came face to face with Lord Death's own son. Those who knew Kid gasped at his peculiar stance. He held the jerk with one hand and pressed a gun, only Patty, to his ugly face with the other. Liz stood behind him in shock. He would normally never hold just one weapon.

He knew he had to be quick, arriving just as Maka hit the ground. Patty had transformed first, and he just grabbed her before Liz had a chance to blink. He winced at his unbalanced position, but ignored the symmetry-obsessed voice in his head. His eyes burned with raw anger and passion.

The boy was disturbed by the cold metal pressed against his sweaty skin and the reaper's stony glare. Soul looked at Kid and nodded with relief. The reaper dragged the delinquent away, with a confused Liz stumbling behind him.

Maka shook her head and looked at Soul, who appeared to be extremely worried.

"Maka, are you okay?" he asked desperately. She realized what had happened and became a little nervous herself. She checked herself and winced at slight pain on her left leg. However, it couldn't have been much more than a bruise.

She sighed with relief, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled and she took his hand. He pulled her up with ease, relieved that he had not lost her over a stupid fight.

Lord Death stared with confusion at the boy thrown at his feet by his own son. The shaken boy crawled backwards to guard himself from the Reaper. Kid's forceful kick and single gun worried his father.

"Kid, what's going on?" he asked, eyeing the unbalanced weapons.

Kid allowed Patty to transform and explained through clenched teeth.

"This idiot pushed Maka to the floor, and was fighting with Soul for some reason. He tried to attack again even when she was on the ground. He's evil and sickening. Just look at his clothes! A logo on one side and not the other...disgusting."

"Why was he fighting with Soul?"

Liz spoke up, but was still in a state of confusion, "I saw what happened, he insulted Maka, and Soul was defending her. She tried to stop the fight, but he pushed her out of the way."

Lord Death was aware that such roughness towards Maka could awaken the Kishin and cause her death in seconds. He glared at the bastard through his mask and leaned forward with an eerie slope of his back.

"What were you thinking? Harming a young pregnant student, who only wanted to make peace? You are expelled. You have no right to learn here if you have such an evil soul," he growled with a dark tone.

He finally found his voice and spoke up, "Hey, that's not fair, I didn't mean for her to fall, I just wanted her out of my way! You can't just _expel _me!"

"I'm Lord Death; I can do whatever I want."

"Didn't mean to make her fall? You sure did push her hard enough, what did you expect?" snapped Liz.

"It's no big deal!"

Death the Kid was appalled, "No big deal? You could have _killed_ her!" his voice was growing and tears were choking his throat. The thought of losing one of his best friends, and his future sibling was unacceptable.

"Who the hell cares, she's just a stupid whore," replied the fearless boy, figuring he had nothing to lose.

Kid lost his composure and bluntly kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to cry out and cringe. He tried to hurt him more, but his father stopped him.

"Calm down son, he can't hurt her anymore." He turned to the boy, who was breathing heavily and glaring at the two of them. "Get your things, and get out of this school." his voice reached a sinister level, "NOW." The thug left the office, stripped of all dignity.

Death dismissed the other three students and they walked down the hall together in tense silence.

Liz was the first to break it, "Kid why did you only use Patty? How could you stand it?"

He shrugged and answered seriously, "I didn't really think about it, I just had to help them. I'm sorry if you felt left out."

"Not at all, I'm proud of you."

He gave her a somber smile, "Thanks."

Liz remembered what he had said about Maka possibly dying. She could see a miscarriage result from that, but death? Perhaps he had simply been too passionate about the subject. But why would he care about Maka's safety enough to exaggerate like that? Was Death the Kid in love with Maka?

She looked at him, trying to imagine the possibility. She shook her head, thinking, _Kid's too eccentric to love anyone._


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! There is way too much going on, but I guess I have to finish what I started :P These are the final chapters though, so brace yourselves!**

**Chapter 12**

**(3 months later)**

Maka, Soul, and Death the Kid sat awkwardly on the couch, in front of a blank screen.

"So…what movie should we watch?" asked Maka hesitantly.

The room was covered in streamers and deflated balloons; the result of a very strange Baby Shower. Maka and Soul had encouraged Kid to stay a little longer than the rest, since Liz and Patty would be out all night.

Soul shrugged and slouched back against the cushions. "I don't know, I am so beat right now." He yawned loudly, but his eyes stayed wide open.

Kid looked from one to the other in confusion and surrendered to his discomfort.

Everything was awkward for Maka now. She had blown up like a balloon, everyone looked at her with pity, and her back ached every moment of the day. There was no point in telling Soul about this. Stein had said it would happen towards the end. She would begin to weaken. She couldn't keep much food down. She would spend most days engulfed in a terrible migraine.

Soul saw these depressing changes in her, but when he tried to assist her, she only shrugged it off. He soon realized that the best he could do was comfort her. Although it seemed useless to him, it was life-saving for her. She felt safe in his arms, and loved to hear his voice speaking kind, but truthful, words as she drifted off to sleep.

The truth is, without Soul, she would have been dead. The Kishin inside her was beginning to develop the madness that had once consumed its father. It could have easily taken Maka in this weak state, if Soul had not been there to keep her sane.

Kid was also a great source of support for both Maka and Soul. He made thoughtful promises and bought plenty of clothes and toys for the new baby. Soul spoke to him about his fears and was reassured that Kid could help save her if she was to die. Maka's strong spirit made her reluctant to accept help from Kid when she couldn't do something physical, but he always did his best to keep her from feeling weak. He knew things would never be the way he had always dreamed, but if he could be there for her in some way, he was glad it was as her friend.

The three, though very close, felt that something was wrong. They were tense and nervous, as if awaiting a new battle. Their instincts were right, and Maka knew it. It wasn't likely-she was only eight months along. But it was going to happen. By the time she realized this, it was too late to do anything.

A sharp pain coursed through her every vein and she was thrown off the couch onto the floor. Doubled over in agony, her screams rang loud and evolved to a higher pitch with every convulsion. Soul and Death the Kid watched her in horror. They stood like stone before shaking off their shock and taking action. Soul came to Maka's aid while Kid left the room to call his father and Stein.

Thick, Scarlett blood ran like a river from her abdomen, and she passed out within seconds, but never letting go of her screams.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't Dissever My Soul: Chapter 13

The group made room for Maka to lay, suffering in her sleep. Lord Death and Professor Stein had arrived moments ago, and were currently trying to help as best as they could. Her seemingly healthy condition during the pregnancy had tricked them into believing this would not happen. Stein was able to stop some of the bleeding, but her heart and lungs were under a lot of stress. Her limp body was being jerked around by the demonchild, causing bruises and scrapes against her soft, vulnerable skin.

Lord Death and Kid sent waves of energy to her body to give her strength and calm her down. Even in her unconscious state she was under a lot of emotional pressure. Her dreams were filled with horrors created by her mind to explain her intense pain. Death took a look at her expression and then noticed Soul standing behind the couch, trying to stay out of the way, but his eyes were very much involved.

"Come here and hold her hand. She needs you," he spoke with softness for once, trying to keep calm for the sake of the kids.

Without saying a word, his strength began to crack as he approached her dying body and took her sweet hand. He winced at its stiffness, and could feel it writhing against his fingers. But his familiar touch seemed to calm her down a bit, though her face still revealed a mortified expression.

"The baby is crowning," Stein almost whispered, as he began to work on the breaching child.

Tsubaki and Black Star burst through the front door in a panic. The girl stopped in her tracks when she laid eyes upon Maka and she yelled through her erupting tears, "What happened?"

Kid rushed over to her and took her into the kitchen. She was in a blurry state of panic, but Kid managed to calm her down and explain. Black Star staggered in at the sound of Kid's voice, struck silent by the events in the livingroom.

"Her baby was never Soul's. She only told you that to protect it and herself," Kid paused and spoke the next words carefully, with a hint of anger, "Asura raped her. This child is dangerous, and could become the next Kishin if it's not raised right..."

Tsubaki was hurt and dazed, "All this time...I wish I had known..."

Kid wiped his eyes, emotionally weakened by his friend's pain. "She wanted to tell you. She really did."

"Is she going to die?" Black Star had finally spoken up, but his voice was more subdued than normal.

"I-I don't know. My father and I will do what we can, but it is worse than we imagined," Kid gulped, "She's really broken right now."

The group tentatively returned to the living room, just as things were coming to an end.

Maka shrieked as the child struck her hip on its way out. A loud crack was heard and more blood seeped out of her. Stein cut the umbelicle cord and handed the baby to Lord Death.

He then turned back to Maka to find her trembling uncontrollably. She gave one last cry was silent. Soul felt the life leave her hand for good.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
>In a kingdom by the sea,<br>That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
>By the name of ANNABEL LEE;<br>And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
>Than to love and be loved by me.<p>

I was a child and she was a child,  
>In this kingdom by the sea;<br>But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
>I and my Annabel Lee;<br>With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
>Coveted her and me.<p>

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
>In this kingdom by the sea,<br>A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
>My beautiful Annabel Lee;<br>So that her highborn kinsman came  
>And bore her away from me,<br>To shut her up in a sepulchre  
>In this kingdom by the sea.<p>

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
>Went envying her and me-<br>Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
>In this kingdom by the sea)<br>That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
>Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.<p>

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
>Of those who were older than we-<br>Of many far wiser than we-  
>And neither the angels in heaven above,<br>Nor the demons down under the sea,  
><strong>Can ever dissever my soul <strong>from the soul  
>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.<p>

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;<br>And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;<br>And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
>Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,<br>In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
>In her tomb by the sounding sea."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you didn't think it was over ;) And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter either. I'll let you guys know when that happens :) I'm having so much writing this, I've been planning this ending for so long now! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story, it's probably one of the best thing's I have written. This story is my child :')**

Don't Dissever My Soul

Chapter 14

Maka's eyes flew open in panic as she felt herself shifting out of reality. She was in a painfully bright room, and a loud ringing ran through her ears. Her injuries were still visible, and as horrid as ever. Scarlet blood crusted around her legs and terrible gashes festered beneath her worn skirt. But she felt nothing. She stood up and took in her surroundings.

She let out a cry of horror and placed her shaking hand over her mouth. She was in Asura's bedroom. Flashbacks of pure discomfort and fear returned to her and brought her to her knees. This was where it had all started. The events in this room had ruined everything from her. It had taken her away from Soul.

"Welcome home my dear, sweet Maka," a voice of filthy charm called to her, hanging delicately on every word.

Maka's shoulders tensed as she turned with agony towards the voice behind the shadows.

"Silly Maka...Did you really think this would end just by killing me? No, trust me; I was planning this birth since long before you even knew of me. The end of my destruction is the beginning of _hers_."

His words stung her frozen frame like daggers. _So it's a girl..._ But she could not breathe any words just yet.

He approached her from the darkness and put his gorgeous hand on her cold cheek. "Don't think I didn't enjoy it though...I mean, there's a reason I chose you. Your beauty and spirit is so...fascinating to me...you might say that I…love you..." He laughed deeply, with an edge of insanity.

"No. That was not love. Nowhere near it." She spoke with her fists clenched.

He laughed again, "Perhaps not. But get used to me sweetheart, you're back for good now."

She stood her ground as he ran his long fingers through her tangled hair. "No. I will not be taken advantage of again."

"Mmhmm," he sighed as he began to brush her neck with his lips. His touch was gentler than before, but she paid no mind to it.

"You are nothing!" Her head shot up and looked him straight in the eyes. She was answered by his laughter yet again. She slapped him in the face with every ounce of her strength. He smiled even bigger and continued with his light affections.

Puzzled by his softness, but angered by his mocking, Maka was put in a state of confusion. She stood dazed for a moment as he continued kissing her neck, though she could just barely feel his lips.

He then leaned towards her ear in a lingering, teasing motion and whispered, "I can't wait to see how that weapon of yours fares alone against our little Kishin."

Maka reached her boiling point and swiftly jabbed Asura in the stomach. He leaned over in pain, but kept his insane smile plastered across his face.

"I can't wait to watch him die by the hand of his true love's child!" He spat these words in her face, encouraging more blows.

She continued punching and kicking the Kishin, pushing him back towards the wall. She seemed to have extreme strength over him, despite her weak appearance. But he never lost his smile.

In the end, Asura's only weapon was his mind. He could feign madness to throw her off a bit, but he was weak nevertheless. He had never imagined she would have the strength to ever stand up to him after all he had put her through. And she truly wouldn't have been if Soul had not been there to keep her head in check every day. Soul had shown her the power lying within her. Her strength, her hope, and her perseverance could not be lost when Soul Eater Evans was there.

She gave one more hit to his head and watched him disappear into smoke before her eyes. Then the whole room evaporated and she was alone in the dark once more. This time, free of all injuries, but floating freely in the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Still not the last chapter ;) Review like the wind my friends...**

Don't Dissever My Soul

Chapter 15

A frightening image appeared below her. She was floating by the ceiling, watching her friends and family surrounding her lifeless body. Stein was trying desperately to resuscitate her. With every start of pressure he placed on her chest, she felt a jolt of energy and her spirit shifted forward. But it was not enough to pull her back to her body.

A force was shoving her backwards, towards a blinding light. She looked at Soul, who had his head down, his colorless hair hanging over his tightly shut eyes. The veins in his hands were tense as he squeezed her limp, little hand.

Stein moved back and sighed, "There is nothing I can do," he stated with remorse. Maka was being engulfed by the light, beginning to doze off in its warmth, accepting her fate.

"No! Maka, no!" Soul began to shake her, his eyes wide with pain, "Don't leave me, please!" He began to sob, "I love you!"

Maka stirred at his distress and began pushing against the force, towards Soul. She desperately tried to swim through the air, only to be pulled backwards with each stroke.

"Maka, fight, please keep fighting! You can't give up now! Maka, please!" He let out an intense cry of pure grief, as if someone had stabbed him, and buried his face into Maka's shirt. He lay there sobbing as the others moved backwards to give him space.

Maka, alarmed by Soul's distress, continued to force her way through to him. Although the air pulling her was gentle, she was still being held back steadily.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at the being taking her away from. Her voice echoed and she continued pushing through, until she felt pain wrapping around her neck. The image around her began to fade. It was too late. The light must have taken her.

With tears in her voice, she cried out, "No, I can't leave him!"

* * *

><p>"Maka!" She opened her eyes to find Soul staring at her in disbelief. He looked weak and broken, hardly believing she was alive.<p>

She smiled and whispered, "Soul." Intense pain surrounded her and she passed out. But she had made it. She had been stronger than she had ever believed she could be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahhh, it's almost over! It makes me sad and relieved at the same time! On one hand, I love this story...but on the other, I am so glad I was able to actually finish something! Woot woot! Okay, read and review this, it isn't the last chapter still. The next one might be...maybe.**

* * *

><p>Don't Dissever My Soul<p>

Chapter 16

Maka woke up a week later. She took a moment to remember what had happened while squinting through her eyelashes. From what she could tell by the light, it was late afternoon. She had been sleeping for a while. She shifted her weight slightly, and winced in pain. But it was nothing like the pain she had been in that night. As her eyes opened, the room blurred into focus. She was in the school's infirmary. Sunlight came through the open window, and a light breeze escaped into the room.

"About time you woke up," Soul's voice came from behind her. The statement was smart, but she could sense the relief and happiness in his voice.

She turned her head and smiled sleepily at her savior and best friend, "Hey Soul."

He smiled back, although for Soul, it was more of a smirk, "Hey." She attempted to sit up, but cringed in pain. "Take it easy, Maka," he warned. He helped her sit up by adjusting the bed and her pillow.

"So how bad am I hurt?" She remembered Stein telling her once that she could become paralyzed by this.

Soul smiled reassuringly, "You broke a hip, and had some internal bleeding, but Stein fixed you up. He said it was a miracle the baby missed your spine."

She answered anxiously, "So I can still fight?"

"Yeah, once your hip heals. You've really slowed us down Maka. No more children if you want to make me a death scythe." He added jokingly.

"Yeah, no more of that, I promise," she laughed nervously. She realized guiltily that she had not asked about the baby yet. The thought that she even had a child was so unbelievable; it had completely slipped her mind. "Um, so how did everything go after I passed out?"

"Well, you made a real mess of the carpet," he started, smiling at her reaction, "The baby was pretty healthy," he took a nervous breath, "You know we lost you for a few minutes."

"I know," she answered uncomfortably, then added, "Did you guys name her?"

"No, we were waiting for you to-" confusion ran across his face, "Her? How did you know it was a girl?"

Maka shrugged, not sure how believable the answer would be, "Asura told me."

Soul's eyes widened, "When? I thought you didn't know you were pregnant until he was dead?" He looked slightly betrayed.

"I didn't...I sort of had an out of body experience when my heart stopped. I talked to him then..." They exchanged confused glances.

"Wow. Okay..." Whether he believed her or not was no longer her concern, although she couldn't help but smirk at his bewilderment.

After an awkward silence, she asked, "Is she...evil?"

Soul jumped back to reality and answered with pleasure, "Nope. She's been normal so far. Lord Death says she might be easily tempted when she is older, but he thinks we can help her out with that."

Maka smiled with relief, "When can I see her? What does she look like?" the old fear that it would looke like Asura came back to her.

"She looks just like you, it's amazing," but he added with slight disappointment, "but she has Asura's eyes..."

She looked down and thought. Asura's eyes were red. Not bright like Soul's, but a deep blood-red. Those eyes had once terrified her with their fixation on her own. The thought of having to look at her own baby, and seeing his eyes, was horrifying. She didn't answer Soul.

He waited for her to speak again, but when she didn't answer he said, "Oh and you can see her later today," She still kept quiet, "If you want..."

Without looking up, she said meekly, "Okay."

He got closer to her and placed a hand on her chin in order to make eye contact, "Hey, don't worry. She's beautiful, just like you. Anyway, they aren't exactly like his eyes. Sure, they're red, but they aren't evil. They're actually really...cute."

Maka smiled at Soul's unwillingness to get emotional. She had really missed him. He smiled back at her and kissed her lovingly. He couldn't always put his love for her into words, but it never failed to show in his actions. He took a step back and smiled as if to say, 'We'll finish this later.'

"I gotta go now. I'll be back in two hours to take you to Lord Death's mansion. Get some rest, talk to Nygus, brush your teeth, etcetera. Just don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Maka laughed, embarrassed, "Okay, bye."

"Bye," he left laughing at her expression. As soon as he left the room, Maka put a hand in front of her face and breathed on it. She wrinkled her nose and lay back down, mortified.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yep, this is it guys :') I'm so happy I was able to finish it! Fanfiction is great, but I think I'm going to start writing my own stories :) Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story and reviewed it 3 And thanks for putting up with my evil writer's block, and waiting months for new chapters...my bad guys. Anyway, this story is ultimately about strength and hope. You can't just allow hardship to take over your life. You can get through it with your own inner strength, and the never-ending support of those who love you more than you will ever truly know.**

**"Fall seven times. Stand up eight." -Japanese Proverb**

**"Believe in yourself and all taht you are. Know that there is something inside you that is greater than any obstacle!" -Christian D. Larson**

* * *

><p>Don't Dissever My Soul<p>

Chapter 17

Maka locked eyes with her beautiful, newborn baby-girl. They were red as Soul mentioned, but they were magnificent. They displayed strength and intelligence, much like Maka's own eyes. They went well with her button-nose and tiny, sweet lips. The wispy strands of hair hinted Maka's ash blonde color. Her features brilliant, but also warm under the delicate morning sun. Meeting her child at this stunning hour of the day gave her the idea for the perfect name; a name that means, "Morning Beauty."

"Asami," Maka breathed through a light smile.

"What?" inquired Soul, watching her hold the sweet child.

"Asami. That's her name," her smile widened as she looked up at her dear Soul.

Soul smiled back and approached the two girls he loved the most. Placing a sturdy arm around Maka's shoulders he replied, "That's perfect for her." They shared a light kiss and smiled down at Asami, who gazed back at them innocently.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Since their first meeting, Maka and Soul witnessed many examples of Asami's strength and power. She was, in fact, a weapon, whose development was far beyond her years.

Raising such a child would cause many obstacles for the two lovers. Their relationship would be strained and broken on many occasions. But their combined strength and hope for the future would never leave their side, until the day Asami chose her own true calling in life. They could do all in their power to raise her right, but in the end, it was the child's own will that would lead her to either be a hero, or a formidable adversary. The intent of those shining red eyes could only be contained for so long.


End file.
